


(Failed) Pranks

by GlowingMechanicalHeart



Series: Little Worlds [9]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Male Friendship, Married Couple, Mix of Books and movies, Other, Post-Canon, Prankster!Pippin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22945174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlowingMechanicalHeart/pseuds/GlowingMechanicalHeart
Summary: “What,” Diamond spoke, slow and steady. “Is the meaning of this, Peregrin Took?”“I… I…” He stumbled over his words. “I did not mean for you to get wet!” He rushed out, frantically patting his wife with his jacket, trying in vain to dry her up. “It was a simple joke, I swear love!”
Relationships: Diamond Took/Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck & Pippin Took
Series: Little Worlds [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1312328
Kudos: 5





	(Failed) Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work that mixes both the movies, and the books. Hope you guys enjoy this little thing.

Peregrin Took had aged into a respectable hobbit.

After the War of the Ring, the scourging of the Shire and Frodo’s eventual departure, he had settled down, he had been the second one to do so. After all, Sam had married first and had begun having children before he himself had even asked for Diamond’s hand.

But there was still a small part of him, that mischievous side that never really went away, simply, it had mellowed. He still joked and occasionally pranked Sam or Merry. And today, his whole being was telling him to do it again.

A wicked grin bloomed on his face as he thought of ways to prank Merry. In the end, he settled for something classic, something that would not cause much inconvenience: a bucket of water over the door.

Diamond had gone out, tending to something or another and he didn’t expect her back until the evening. He thought of how to call for Merry, and as if luck were smiling down on him, his younger son announced his intentions to visit with Sam, to ask a question or another about gardening. So he asked his son to call Merry and tell him he needed to speak with him.

He whistled a merry tune as he fetched a bucket, water and a small bench so he could place the bucket atop his door. It took a while, but in the end, he managed to do it. Once he’d done so, he let out a good laugh. This was absolutely going to soak Merry to the bone!

Now, all he had to do was wait for Merry to show up. He left the door ajar, an invitation for Merry to let himself in and he hid behind the closest wall. He did not wait long, a couple of minutes later, he heard the door creak open and… a female’s scream.

He rushed to see who it was, and the moment he realized who it was, his face drained of all color. It was Diamond who stood soaked to the bone, a basket of now wet bread in her hand.

“What,” Diamond spoke, slow and steady. “Is the meaning of this, Peregrin Took?”

“I… I…” He stumbled over his words. “I did not mean for you to get wet!” He rushed out, frantically patting his wife with his jacket, trying in vain to dry her up. “It was a simple joke, I swear love!”

“A joke?!” Diamond’s voice was colored by fury. “How is it that me getting wet a joke Peregrin Took?”

“It was a prank for Merry,” He blurted out. “I swear Diamond, darlingest love, not you! I was not expecting you home early!”

“Never. Again.” Diamond’s voice broke no arguments. And the look upon her face made it very clear, try this again and there will be consequences. “Never will you be this childish again, am I understood Peregrin?”

He hunched his shoulders, his whole face fell. “Yes, dearest. No more pranks in the home, not at all!”

“Good, now if you excuse me, I wish to get out of these wet clothes. And our bread is now ruined, so hurry up and fetch another two loaves. Off you go.” With that, Diamond made her way towards their bedroom, disappearing from his sight quickly.

He let out a resigned sigh, he knew that he should be more careful with his pranks now. He did not doubt that Diamond would make Gandalf look nice in anger, but he loved her and he would do as she had asked.

Then there was the knock on the door. “Pip? It’s me Merry.”

He groaned and opened the door, “Never mind Merry, I had a prank for you, but it’s now ruined. And I’m off to the baker, I need more bread.”

Merry simply looked at him, “The prank backfired, didn’t it?”

“Diamond was on the receiving end.”

Merry winced. “Ouch.”

“Indeed. Now, forgive me for making you come over for nothing. I must go and get bread.”

“I’ll go with you,” Merry said and began to walk with him. “What prank did you pull?”

“Bucket of water over the door. Diamond was soaked to the bone, I swear Merry, she nearly made Gandalf be friendly when angered.”

“Lesson learned?”

“Yes. No more pranks in the home.”


End file.
